


Both of You

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Tumblr Prompts [32]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt 72, Tumblr Prompts, sex as a performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Haru and Souske bring Makoto in on their relationship.





	Both of You

“Are you sure you’re okay with me asking him, Makoto? I know how shy you can be,” Haru whispers, squeezing his friend’s hand reassuringly.

“It’s fine, Haru. Besides, I want to experience this. Didn’t I tell you that I’ve had crushes on both you and him for a while?”

“Well, yes, but that doesn’t mean you want to watch us have sex. But that is also the reason I asked you. I wanted to be able to give you a shot at this. You’re not the only one who wants to do some experimenting with other people.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Haru? I mean, he’s your boyfriend after all.”

“Like I said, Makoto, you’re not the only one who wants to experiment bringing other people in.” He lowers his voice even more. “And I might just have a crush on you too.” A light blush coats his cheeks.

Makoto splutters and turns bright red. “O-oh.” They continue walking in silence, each of them absorbed in their own thoughts. As they walk hand-in-hand, they glance at each other every so often like they are making sure the other is there.

When they reach Haru’s house, he lets go of Makoto’s hand and unlocks the door. Makoto walks in, taking his shoes off and hanging his jacket up. “Souske’ll be here soon. He said there was a delay with the train he was on.”

“Okay. Pardon the intrusion.”

The two of them walk towards Haru’s bedroom, stopping to get a glass of water from the kitchen. They both sit on the bed and sip their water, neither of them saying anything.

_Why does this feel so awkward? I bet Haru isn’t feeling this awkward! I bet I’m going to make this so much more awkward with me being here!_

“Makoto, you’re doing it again.”

Haru’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts and he looks over at his friend. “Oh. S-sorry.”

Haru sighs and pulls Makoto’s chin so they’re looking face to face. “Hey, stop that. You’re not going to make this awkward so just calm down.”

“R-right.”

Pulling him into a hug, Haru rests his head on Makoto’s well-built chest. “Just calm down, Makoto. Everything will be fine. And if you feel uncomfortable with anything, we’ll stop. No hard feelings.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Okay.”

Silence falls over them again, this time it's not an uncomfortable silence. They sit there, enjoying each other’s company as their worries melt away. Before long, the doorbell rings and Haru sits up. 

“That’s Souske,” he murmurs, standing up and moving to the door.

Makoto expects to feel his worries come back, but surprisingly they stay away. He stays relaxed even as Souske and Haru walk back into the room.

“Hey, Tachibana!”

“Yamazaki.”

Haru makes a small noise of displeasure. “I’m sure you two can use your first names now. Especially with what we’re going to do.”

“R-right.”

Silence falls over the three of them with Makoto and Souske avoiding eye contact. Becoming fed up with the two of them, Haru scoffs and heads into the bathroom. “Talk it out, you two. I’m getting a shower.”

Before they could protest, the door closes and the lock clicks.

Souske chuckles and puts his things down on the floor. “I guess we should figure out how tonight is gonna go, huh?”

“Th-that sounds like a good idea…”

Shrugging off his jacket, he looks at his former swim rival. “I know you’re a pretty shy guy, so did you want to participate or just watch?”

Makoto starts, realizing that he never thought of this before. _Would Haru be mad if I just wanted to watch?_

“And don’t worry about Haru’s feelings. I’m sure he already told you that he won’t be upset if you decide not to participate. We’ve talked already and he said you’d probably want to at least start out watching. But it’s completely up to you, Makoto,” he says gently, sitting down in the desk chair.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto nods. “U-uhm, then would it be all right if I just watched to start? I m-might jump in later…” he trails off, his voice just barely above a whisper.

“That’s totally okay. Do what makes you feel comfortable.”

“Okay.”

Before they can say anything more, they hear the shower shut off and the door opens. Haru walks out with a towel around his waist. “Did you two figure it out?”

Souske nods. “We did. Makoto wants to watch, at least for the time being.”

“That’s fine.” Haru walks over to Makoto. “I just want you to enjoy yourself. If you feel uncomfortable at all, please let us know, okay? And if you need to leave, I won’t be hurt. Just text me when you get home.”

Makoto nods, smiling up at his best friend/crush. “Okay.”

He smiles, a rare occasion for Haru, and leans down, brushing his lips against Makoto’s. “Thank you.” The lips press down harder.

He responds to the kiss, feeling excited that Haru is actually kissing him. He’s slightly disappointed when Haru pulls away but knows that he’s not completely comfortable with the idea of kissing his best friend who is in a relationship. “You’re welcome,” he whispers.

Nodding, Haru straightens up and moves over to where Souske sits. “Jump in whenever you’re ready.”

“Oh, and, Makoto?”

“Hmm?”

“Don’t be alarmed at anything we do tonight. Haru is quite a brat in bed so I have to be firm with him. We’re not going to do anything too bad, but I just wanted to warn you.”

Having a hard time imagining Haru being a brat, Makoto just nods. “Okay.”

“Come here, Haruka,” Souske rumbles as Haru walks closer.

A shiver runs down his spine. “Don’t call me that,” he grumbles, pouting slightly as he walks in between Souske’s spread legs and stands there.

“Oh, but you like it when I call you that, don’t you, Haruka?”

Makoto watches, amazed at the change his best friend went through. He knows Haru has more emotions than what he usually shows, but he’s really surprised to see that he becomes a completely different version of himself. _Wow, I didn’t know this Haru even existed._

“Stop it!” Haru whines, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting even harder.

“Come here, Angel,” Souske says, switching nicknames. “Let’s give your friend a show.” He reaches out and pulls Haru down.

Quickly adjusting his towel, Haru straddles Souske’s spread legs. “What are we going to do?”

“Well, that depends. Are you going to be a brat? Or are you going to be good?”

“I’m always good!” Haru huffs, looking away with yet another pout.

Chuckling, Souske grabs Haru’s chin and turns his face towards him. “I guess you’re going to be bratty tonight. You want to show off for your friend, huh? You wanna show him just how slutty you are?”

He squirms. “Ngh, Souske!”

“What’s my name?” Souske’s tone dips, becoming darker as a much more dominant personality than he already has pushes forward. “Brats don’t get to call me by my name.”

A jolt runs through Makoto when he imagines what Haru will call Souske. _Will it be Master? Sir? _

Haru shivers as Souske’s gaze hardens and his hands slip underneath his towel. “Ngh, Daddy!” He moans when Souske’s hand brushes his cock.

Makoto has to bite his lip to keep back a moan. _Daddy? Oh gods, that’s hot!_

“Good boy. Come here.” One of Souske’s hands moves from under Haru’s towel to behind Haru’s head, pulling him down. 

Their lips connect in a searing kiss, Souske absolutely devouring Haru. Small whimpers fall from Haru’s throat as he clutches onto Souske’s shirt tightly. When they separate, Souske moves his hand back down to underneath Haru’s towel.

“P-please, D-Daddy!” Haru pants, rolling his hips slightly.

“Tell me what you want, Haruka. Because we’re putting on a show for Makoto, I’ll allow you to choose what you get; however, if you become too bratty, I’ll punish you.” He fixes Haru with a look that shows he means business.

“Yes, Daddy. I wanna ride you. But I wanna look at Makoto while I do it.”

“Did you prepare yourself already?” Souske asks, reaching back and playing with Haru’s hole.

“I d-did.” His back arches as pleasure begins creeping up his spine.

“Then turn around.”

Makoto’s breath hitches as Haru stands up and turns around, discarding his towel. Behind him, Souske unbuttons his pants and pulls his hard member out. Haru looks behind him as he lowers down with Souske helping guide his cock inside of Haru. They both let out a groan once Haru is fully seated. Makoto bites his lip as Haru makes eye contact with him right before rising up and falling down again. All three of them groan, which spurs Haru to keep up his pace. As Haru is riding him, Souske’s large hands reach up and start playing with Haru’s nipples. They pinch and tug and roll them between calloused fingers. Souske begins thrusting up each time Haru comes down, making his cock hit Haru’s prostate hard. Loud moans and babbles leave Haru’s mouth, his head dropping back as the pleasure overtakes him.

“P-please, Daddy! I wa-want to c-cum!” Haru sobs, feeling overwhelmed at having Souske’s cock inside of him after a week of no sex and being in front of Makoto.

“Ask Makoto, Angel. Beg him to cum. Show him how slutty you are and beg him to be allowed to cum,” Souske rumbles, feeling close himself.

“P-please, Makoto! Please let me cum! Please!” Haru begs, looking at him desperately. “Please! I’ll be a good boy! I’ll listen! Please let cum, Makoto!”

Palming himself, Makoto nods. “Yeah-yes! Gods, yes! Cum, Haru. Cum for me.” 

Haru cums with a cry, shooting onto his stomach. His walls clamp down on Souske, the sudden pressure making him cum as well. And finally, Makoto cums in his pants.

Pulling off Souske with a whimper, Haru walks over to Makoto and sits on his lap. “Thank you, Makoto,” he sighs, pecking his friend’s lips and leaning his head on Makoto’s shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around Haru, Makoto sighs contentedly. “You’re welcome, Haru-chan.”

“Well, what did you think, Makoto?” Souske asks, grabbing Haru’s towel and cleaning himself off.

“I…I liked it,” he replies, nuzzling into Haru’s hair. “I really did.”

“Yeah? What part did you like the most? When you got to tell Haru what to do and he actually listened?” He says with a knowing smile.

Haru sits up just in time to see a deep blush take over Makoto’s face. “You did. I didn’t mind. I liked it too, Makoto. Did you want to do this more often? Maybe join the relationship?”

“I-I don’t know. D-did you want me to?”

Making a face, Haru grabs Makoto’s face and presses their lips together in a hungry kiss. When he pulls back, he smirks at the dazed look on Makoto’s face. “Would I ask you to join if I didn’t want you? Would I kiss you like that if I didn’t want you?”

“N-no, I guess not.”

“Then that settles it!” Souske exclaims, suddenly appearing behind them.

“No, not quite,” Haru murmurs before sliding off of Makoto’s lap. “You two have to kiss now!” He pushes Souske forward and before either of them know it, their lips are pressed together.

Souske recovers first, his lips moving hungrily against Makoto’s. It doesn’t take long for Makoto to follow, responding just as hungrily. Neither one gives up dominance, each one fighting to gain control of the kiss. Haru stands back and watches in satisfaction, his two boys fighting it out.

_Now I have both of you!_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a fic made off a prompt request from this post:  
https://kittiegirl1616.tumblr.com/post/183182435706/93-kink-prompts-send-me-a-prompt-and-a-ship-and
> 
> It's number 72...I also have ships listed on there, so if you find something you want me to write, please let me know. Please, please, please stick to the ships listed there. Those are the ones I'm most comfortable writing and know the most about. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask! Thanks!


End file.
